


Akuma (Demon)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creepy, Drunkenness, M/M, No Lube, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was weird, after all, being with him after shooting, when they still dragged with themselves the aura of his character, and that demonic appearance that Toma had a hard time separating from reality.Ohno hadn’t made it easy for him.





	Akuma (Demon)

For Toma, Ohno had always been one big interrogative.

There hadn’t been many occasions for them to spend time together, and even when that had happened they had never been alone, so he could count of the fingers of one hand the times he had spoken to him.

Even now that they were shooting a drama together, the elder hadn’t proved himself to be great on talking.

He listened, though, and he also seemed truly interested when he did, and until then it had happened often to Ikuta to let go with him, talking a lot about himself without knowing much about him.

They had gotten out together that night, and the elder had told him that for once he would’ve acted like a nice senpai and bought him drinks.

There was something different in him, Toma had thought, but he hadn’t lingered too much on it.

It was weird, after all, being with him after shooting, when they still dragged with themselves the aura of his character, and that demonic appearance that Toma had a hard time separating from reality.

Ohno hadn’t made it easy for him.

They were at the fourth or fifth drink by now; maybe even something more. The elder chuckled with no apparent reason, then he went back to stare at Toma eyes, while the latter talked fluently about trivialities, just to break that silence that was unbearable with Ohno.

When they reached the sixth drink – or maybe it was the seventh or the eight, he truly couldn’t remember – the elder got up without saying a word, going toward the toilet.

Toma looked at him, and after a few moments saw him turning and nodding at him, before disappearing behind the door.

He kept  still, telling himself that he had imagined that, and yet the curiosity of finding out if it was real or not was too much, and too much was the alcohol in him, and he couldn’t help but following him.

He found the elder with his back against the wall, his arms crossed, and he was truly waiting for him, Toma wasn’t wrong and...

He didn’t think too much about implications, and let the other man lean over him with a movement too fluid for someone who had drunk this much, sending him against the wall and kissing him hard, searching his tongue with his own and his body with his hands, letting them slip under his shirt while Toma found the lucidity necessary to move them inside one of the stalls, afraid that someone would’ve come in and caught them.

Or interrupted them, which was his true fear.

They said nothing at all, the silence broken just by Toma’s moans while Ohno took quickly his trousers off, forcing him to turn to face the wall and getting rid of his own clothes, before pushing inside, brutal.

Toma knew it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch the next day, but right now the alcohol was enough to dull the pain, making it almost pleasant, making him feel every inch of Ohno inside while the elder moved quick and without any care for him.

He brought a hand to his own cock, knowing that the other wasn’t going to do that, and stroked at the same rhythm, trying to choke down a scream when he came, while Ohno did nothing of the sort when he pushed another couple of times and came inside of him.

It took him a while to recover, and he wasn’t sure he had actually, but when he finally managed to look at Ohno he shivered; he could still see the demon in those eyes, and it almost scared him.

He brushed his face, trying to smile and to ignore that feeling.

He would’ve thought about that the next day, clear-minded, sober and with his regrets.

And his imagination. And that night, he didn’t want to know anything else.


End file.
